<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Exchanges by pmw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352892">Awkward Exchanges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw'>pmw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amethyst (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Bismuth (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, Jasper and Amethyst swear tsk tsk, Jasper and Pearl are two sides of the same coin - the coin has ‘gay mess’ engraved into the edges, Multi, NOT nsfw!, Post-Canon, They’re also both obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmw/pseuds/pmw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Jaspearl)<br/>Set a fair few years after Future, Jasper had somewhat begun to settle down and better live out life in LHW.<br/>Jasper and Pearl had been interacting more outside of classes- and they’ve had their fair share of awkward exchanges over the years, but this was a whole new level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), mentions of Pearl/Bismuth (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She wasn’t flirting... right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/gifts">The_Knight_of_Roses</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa trade! This is so different to what I usually do, and I’m having fun.<br/>Chapter 2 should be posted soon!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a seemingly simple conversation goes wrong, Jasper is left to wonder Pearl’s motives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t uncommon for Jasper to find some corner to stand in while waiting between classes. In the years since Steven left- and the few more years since she had finally accepted that she would never be allowed to fulfil the role of serving a diamond- she had been getting better at interpersonal interactions.</p><p>They were no longer a distraction from her job, but an expectation of her. That’s how she made herself see it anyways. It was one of the only ways that would make her do it. She wasn’t so great at starting a casual conversation herself, so she often simply didn’t. She would answer when someone would start a conversation with her though- like Amethyst was about to.</p><p>“Yooooo, Big J, whassup?” Jasper felt constantly tired, but stars talking to other Quartzes was so much more exhausting than talking to literally anyone else. Hell, sometimes she would almost rather go up to White Diamond and strike up a conversation about the weather in quadrant 3 of the 134th colony system, than talk to another Quartz.</p><p>“What do you want, Runt?” Jasper leant against the wall with crossed arms. The bags under her eyes stood out as much as the thick eyeliner that winged the ends of her eyelids.</p><p>“Just wonderin’ how you’ve been- you skipped my class!” Amethyst was no longer phased by Jasper’s nickname for her. In fact, at some point for a while Jasper felt like she was required her call her Amethyst, but these days Jasper doesn’t- unless she’s trying to taunt her.</p><p>“Didn’t feel like going.” Jasper cringed- while she knew it wouldn’t happen, part of her expected Amethyst to pull out her wip and punish her like an Agate would. Guess it takes more than universe wide piece to unlearn the trauma engraved into your gem.</p><p>“Eh- that’s fair.” Amethyst just shrugged. “I still enjoy teaching, but sometimes I really do miss sleepin’ for 3 days straight.”</p><p>Jasper yawned- now she was cringing at the silent pop of her jaw. “Technically I didn’t ‘skip’, your class is all about making your own decisions, and I decided to stay home.”</p><p>Amethyst began to slowly clap. “Fantastic. Best student. So proud of you.”</p><p>Jasper shook her head as she grinned. “You’re cracked.”</p><p>Jasper always mentally complained about how exhausting conversations were- but she often ended up enjoying herself in the moment. Things were just like that these days. Contradictions are funny.</p><p>It had taken a while, but she was slowly starting to get back that playful banter-fuelled Quartz personality she had quickly lost in the war. Being the best for someone else instead of for yourself often meant sabotaging the better parts of yourself. It means completely changing who you were going to be- who you didn’t know you wanted to be.</p><p>Jasper would have jumped when Pearl suddenly popped into sight, if she hadn’t heard her soft footsteps hesitantly creeping up towards the pair of Quartzes. “Sooo Jasper. Fancy seeing you here.” </p><p>Jasper just frowned. “I- isn’t that something you say when you’re surprised to see someone somewhere?”</p><p>Amethyst nodded with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, half the time.” Pearl slightly jumped at the sound of Amethyst’s voice. She leant her head forward to see Amethyst standing next to Jasper- she hadn’t realised Jasper wasn’t alone. Amethyst held up her hand in a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. “Sup.”</p><p>Jasper looked around. She was standing at the side of one of the buildings often used for a classroom- she wasn’t even in a more quiet part of the settlement (if you could consider any part quiet). Within sight was a large table set up for everyone to chose different activities for the next week- something about a sports event.</p><p>She looked back at Pearl and frowned. She was literally standing in sight of the busiest part of LHW, it wasn’t an odd place to find someone. “You do know that I live here, right? I don’t just come for classes- I haven’t lived in my cave for years...”</p><p>“I know- I just- ANYWAY.” Pearl loudly cut herself off, and looked down at Amethyst. “Could you please leave so I can have a quick word with Jasper?”</p><p>Amethyst’s expression quickly changed from confused to her giving a smug smile. “No way P, I wanna see this.”</p><p>“Urg! Amethyst... sometimes you’re still so-“ Pearl cut herself off when she looked back up at Jasper. Jasper waited for Pearl to keep talking... but she stayed silent as they made eye contact.</p><p>It made Jasper feel uncomfortable- she only overly liked eye contact when she was sparring with someone- or when trying to intimidate someone. “What do you want? Did I do something wrong in your class-“ Jasper quickly looked away “-again?”</p><p>Pearl suddenly snapped back to her usual self for a moment- she stood back so she was at her full height. “Oh goodness no- nothing like that. I just... uh...” She trailed off.</p><p>“What?” Jasper wasn’t in the mood for slow sentences today. She was beginning to wish she skipped all of her classes instead of just the first one- she had become accustomed to naps and it was all she could think about.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d- if you’d like to...” Pearl looked like she was searching for words “hang out tonight.” She almost looked like her form was vibrating. Pearl was much more... disorganised than usual. Her voice was louder, and the way she kept moving looked stiff and forced- like her movements weren’t coming naturally to her.</p><p>Jasper found it off-putting. Pearl was usually so fluid and gracious she was behaving like a freshly emerged Quartz during their preliminary inspection. “I have to go to that workshop tonight.” Jasper had no idea what the workshop was about, she just knew she was supposed to go.</p><p>Both Pearl and Jasper ignored Amethyst’s snickering. Pearl leant on a ledge as she began to spoke again, putting on a slightly more confident tone of voice. “How about after this wo-“</p><p>Jasper quickly cut her off. “Hey! Get off that.” She was loud- like a squad leader giving orders to her soldiers. Jasper grabbed Pearl’s entire torso with one hand, and lifted her to the side. She grabbed the messily folded fabric off of the ledge- it was her blanket.</p><p>About a year after she began to live in LHW, Jasper had offhandedly mentioned in one of her classes that she liked blankets. It was part of some program she was taking with some ‘more resilient’ gems- it was another way of saying they were all difficult. A special program for gems who want to be in Era 3 but struggled to embrace it like so many others had. Holly Blue Agate attended a class once- Jasper felt tense the entire time. She didn’t feel like she was allowed to admit it, but was kind of glad she hadn’t seen her since. </p><p>About a week after she mentioned liking blankets, had been given a replacement blanket. A gift. She’d been getting them every now and again ever since- it was one of the only Earth things gems knew she liked. Jasper had also become interested in birds. She originally had become interested in the “tiny flapping earthlings” when she was trying to impress Steven, she knew it was something he kept during their sparring session and thought he would like it if she liked them.</p><p>Since then, it stopped being about impressing Steven and started being a genuine interest- she was jealous of their ability to fly, and didn’t find them as annoying as other flying organics. Although she sure as hell wasn’t going to be trusted with a bird any time soon- she was barely trusted with plants after the incident with the weed killer.</p><p>Gems- usually Quartzes-  would always ask her if she liked a blanket they’d given her, and she would always say yes. She never seemed that enthusiastic, but they could tell she appreciated it- at least they thought they could, maybe hoped was a more accurate description. Either way, Jasper seemed somewhat happier after she owned blankets again. She knew she could have just gotten her own, or asked for one when she had first moved into LHW, but she didn’t feel like she deserved it. But if someone gifted one to her- how could she say no?</p><p>Sometimes she was asked which one was her favourite- but didn’t have a favourite. She didn’t see the point. Jasper was almost always seen carrying around a blanket, whether it was in her hands, hung over her neck like a scarf, or wrapped around her. </p><p>At first she was too ashamed to carry it around- but then she thought if fusions could be everywhere and off coloured gems were celebrated, she could publicly have a blanket. Of course, she needed help to come to that reasoning. Jasper wasn’t one to ‘make excuses’ for herself, even if what she was really doing was justifying her happiness.</p><p>Jasper quickly regretted picking Pearl up like that. She half expected Pearl to summon her weapon and cut her arm off. Or at least yell at her to put her down- but they just awkwardly stared at each other in silence. After a few moments, she put Pearl down and let go of her. Jasper grabbed her blanket tightly, with both hands. She held it to her chest as she looked at Pearl- she forced herself to have a neutral expression.</p><p>Jasper wanted to apologise, but simply stayed quiet as Pearl began to try and stutter out her words. “I uhh-“ A soft teal colour began to spread across Pearl’s face. “Lovely talk! I’m going to go now.” Pearl turned away and stiffly began to walk off.</p><p>“Byyye Peeearl.” Amethyst teased. She laughed as she watched Pearl awkwardly walk away.</p><p>Jasper quietly groaned. “I think I failed that interaction.”</p><p>Amethyst didn’t hear Jasper’s mumbles over her own laughter. “That was hilarious J. I loved that part about you living here.” She wiped a year from her eye. “Good one.”</p><p>Jasper looked down at Amethyst. “What are you talking about? I do live here.”</p><p>Amethyst laughed again. “I know that you dingus, I’m talkin’ about the way you were purposely throwing Pearl off her game. It was great to watch!”</p><p>“Game?” Jasper frowned. “Was she playing a game?” She looked over to where Pearl had been standing. “I thought we were doing that ‘casual conversation’ thing. Little speak.”</p><p>“Small talk?” Amethyst’s grin became uncertain when she looked up at Jasper’s face. “Wait- you’re joking right?”</p><p>“Joking about what? I don’t understand what part of this is a joke-“ Jasper crossed her arms and leant most of her weight on one foot. “-unless whatever you’re pulling right now is the joke.”</p><p>Amethyst blew her hair out of her face. “Uhhh- Jasper?”</p><p>“What?” She was getting impatient.</p><p>“She was just flirting with you...”</p><p>Jasper frowned at Amethyst before shaking her head through a chuckle. “No she wasn’t.”</p><p>“Wh- WHAT?” Amethyst’s voice near on broke when she spoke. “Dude it was painfully obvious that she was flirting with you! It physically hurt me to watch. Hell, I would have fucking poofed if she didn’t leave.”</p><p>Jasper unfolded her arms and pointed at Amethyst. “Listen, Runt, the only gems that flirt with me were those glass-cuts during the war.”</p><p>“Glass-cuts? You know what, nevermind... I’m telling ya sis. She was flirting with you something shocking!”</p><p>“Incorrect.”</p><p>“Duuuuude she was a mess! I haven’t seen her that bad since she realised Bismuth likes her. You should have seen her- Bismuth almost had to make herself another new anvil with how much of a klutz P was being.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Pearl gets real clumsy when she has the gay panic. I mean, or regular panic too, but it’s fuckin’ hilarious when it’s gay panic.”</p><p>Jasper leant against the wall again. She was half convinced Amethyst was lying, but thought she’d play along anyways. “How would you know about what she was like with Bismuth? You weren’t around during the war.”</p><p>“What? They only got together, like, two years ago?”</p><p>Jasper frowned. “You seriously expect me to believe that?” She looked down to see Amethyst nodding- as if what Jasper was saying was against common knowledge. “Haven’t they been together since the war?”</p><p>“Nah. You’d fucking think so, right?? I mean, I’m like 99% sure Bis liked her since then, but Pearl was completely oblivious.” Jasper shook her head in disbelief as Amethyst nodded earnestly. Amethyst sounded like she was telling the truth- but Jasper found it unbelievable that Bismuth and Pearl had only gotten together relatively recently. “You should consider yourself lucky that Pearl only took a few months to figure out you have a crush on her.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Jasper sounded offended.</p><p>“You’re excused.”</p><p>“I do not have a crush on-“ Amethyst dismissively waved a hand to cut Jasper off.</p><p>“You don’t needa lie to me, Sis. It’s pretty obvious- I mean, why else would you spend so much time around her outside of class?”</p><p>Jasper crossed her arms and spoke in a monotone voice. “Because I go to the sporting events she hosts.”</p><p>“Yeah, suuure. Keep telling yourself that- look, I’m just sayin’, don’t think I haven’t noticed you’re mostly just showin’ up to the ones she’s there for. Plus, I see the way you two spar-“ Amethyst wiggled her fingers “you’ve definitely got those homoerotic undertones going on.”</p><p>“What is homoerotic undertones?”</p><p>“Y’all are mad gay.” Jasper frowned in confusion- she had no idea what the word gay meant.</p><p>“Regardless of whatever you’re going on about- Pearl was not flirting with me, and I don’t have a crush on her” </p><p>“She has been flirting with you a lot lately! And you’ve been flirting back! The only thing was was different this time around was that Pearl was doin it on purpose- which makes her go so horribly funny.”</p><p>Jasper felt defensive. “That is not true!” She was getting more and more tempted to challenge Amethyst to a sparring battle to settle this argument.</p><p>Amethyst sighed through a smile. “Whatever Sis. I’m gonna go tell P you’ll meet her by the fountain after the expo, workshop, thing- whatever.”</p><p>Jasper groaned. “I’m not going to the fountain.” Jasper avoided the fountain- she didn’t like bodies of water anymore.</p><p>“Well I guess Pearl’s gonna get stood up. Oh well- it’s not like she don’t got Bis to go home to anyways.”</p><p>Jasper rubbed her face with both hands, groaning the entire time. Stuff like THIS is what makes Quartzes so damn exhausting. “Why are you the way that you are?”</p><p>“Because you love me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t even make s-“</p><p>“Now shush, and hurry up and admit to yourself that you like Pearl.” Jasper gave Amethyst a death stare, but all Amethyst did was cross her arms into the now redundant diamond salute, and shapeshift her hands to create a heart shape.</p><p>“Urg- whatever. I don’t believe half the shit you say Runt. I’m asking Bismuth- at least she’ll give me a straight answer.”</p><p>“Oh honey, there’s nothing straight about Bis.” Jasper had no idea what Amethyst meant, and decided to ignore her.</p><p>Jasper turned in the opposite direction to where she needed to, and walked around the outskirts of LHW. Jasper would always take the longer route to get to Bismuth. She tried to avoid what she would only refer to as ‘the sculpture building’ as much as she could- even if it meant going out of her way to take less effective routes.</p><p>Pocket Forge was the nickname that had been given to Bismuth’s little workshop. Jasper could no longer remember if it had been colloquially referred to that the whole time she had been there or if it had only started a couple years ago. That didn’t matter now though, all that mattered while walking up to the building was that she could hear the sound of metal clanging against metal.</p><p>“Bismuth.” The clanging didn’t stop. The room always felt nostalgically warm on her gem. “BISMUTH”</p><p>“Oh! Hey Stripes- didn’t see ya there.” Bismuth let the scrap metal fall back into her containers. She shifted her hands back to normal, and leant on her anvil to talk. “What’s up? Here for another sesh?”</p><p>“Depends on what you’re offering.” Jasper’s words came through her smile as a mumble.</p><p>Bismuth laughed. “You’re always asking for a sparring session- you should mix it up!” Bismuth gestured her hand around and behind her. “Ask to make a sword or something.”</p><p>“I like the process, but I don’t have anything to make.” Jasper gets side tracked too easily with Bismuth- everyone does. She just makes you want to talk about whatever she’s talking about. “But that’s not what I came here for.”</p><p>“Oh? Well then, why are you- WAIT! Just quickly, did Pearl go see you yet?”</p><p>“What?” So Pearl told Bismuth she was going to see Jasper.</p><p>“Pearl wanted to chat with you- you should go see her!” Bismuth’s grin was big as always.</p><p>“I did see her, that’s what I wanted to ask you about... Amethyst said Pearl was flirting with me.” </p><p>“Well...” Bismuth intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on them “-was she?”</p><p>“I didn’t think so- but I can usually tell when the Runt is being a... well a quartz.”</p><p>“Riiight. So she’s sewn a few threads of uncertainty into your gem?” Jasper squinted at Bismuth, and then nodded. She didn’t understand a lot of phases- and never knew if they were Earth or Crystal Gem ones- but she usually tried to guess instead of asking. She did that with most uncertain situations these days.</p><p>“Was Pearl flirting?”</p><p>Bismuth shrugged. “I wasn’t there Stripes. How am I supposed to know?” Jasper could tell that she was purposely tipping around her words, planning what she was saying before she said it. She clearly knew.</p><p>Jasper was frustrated. “I did not come here to play games, Bismuth. I thought I could come to you for a straight answer, but it seems you’re no more help than the Runt.”</p><p>She wasn’t able to fully turn to leave before Bismuth reached over the anvil and grabbed her arm. “Wait- look. I just didn’t want to say anything because this is something Pearl is trying to do- it’s not any of my business to step in and take over for her. She’s a perfectly capable gem, and deserves more respect than some big ol’ dunderhead like me speaking for her.”</p><p>Jasper sighed. “This whole crystal gem-Era 3 respect crap is great and all, but it doesn’t help me right now.”</p><p>“Look, now I’m not saying she was, or wasn’t for that matter- but if she was, why are you so adamant on finding out?”</p><p>Jasper misread what Bismuth was trying to get at. “I’m not trying to take her from you.”</p><p>Bismuth just laughed. “I’m not worried about a thing like that. Pearl can date whoever she likes, who am I to try to restrict her?” Bismuth stepped around her anvil to playfully wrap an arm around Jasper’s shoulders. “Besides, Pearl wouldn’t be so easily influenced to give me up- I’m too much of a catch.”</p><p>Jasper chuckled that was one of the few Earth phrases she understood. “I guess right with that.”</p><p>Bismuth raised an eyebrow. “Oh, am I now? Are you saying you think I’m a catch, then?”</p><p>Jasper playfullly slapped the arm around her shoulder, resulting in a hearty laugh from the blue-grey gem. “Listen, was your girlfriend flirting with me or not?”</p><p>“Tell me why you want to know first.” Jasper groaned as Bismuth let go on her and leant back against her anvil. Jasper swore Era 3 had made gems unable to get from point A to B, without going through parts C-Z first.</p><p>“Fine.” She folded her arms against her chest. “I’m just concerned I misread the situation- usually I couldn’t care less, but if I did misread it, it could have seemed like I was disinterested or brushing her off.”</p><p>“Well, are you disinterested?”</p><p>Jasper wasn’t sure of the answer to that herself- “She tried to make plans with me, but I have to go to the workshop. I think she was trying to suggest a reschedule, but I cut her off- I don’t think she realised it was there but she touched my blanket without asking- the conversation ended shortly after.” Jasper paused. “Not saying I am interested... I just don’t want to be rude.” </p><p>That was a lie and they both knew it- Jasper was completely fine with being rude. Bismuth didn’t comment on that though.  “My advice would be to try and finish that conversation you started. You go to the workshop- I’ll tell her that you’re willing to talk again. I mean, you are willing, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jasper said the word before she had even thought it.</p><p>She felt numb as she walked to the workshop. It was another conversation workshop- and she was completely lost, as usual. They were using Earth terms she had never heard of- which wasn’t uncommon.</p><p>This seemed to be one of the ‘here is a situation and different ways you could approach it’ session, rather than a “tell the class about a recent conversation with an acquaintance to stranger that went well” because apparently talking to friends or people you know well doesn’t count as a conversation.</p><p>Like usual, Jasper wasn’t overly listening. However this time she wasn’t just thinking about the next time she could visit the sparring arena or take her next nap. She was thinking about Pearl.</p><p>She couldn’t believe she had answered Bismuth’s question so quickly- why had she jumped on it so earnestly? Did she want Pearl to have been flirting with her? The thoughts running through her gem confused and frustrated her.</p><p>“Jasper?”</p><p>“What?” The gems around her giggled amongst themselves- crap. She must have been asked a question. “I mean- that would be inappropriate in that situation.”</p><p>“Very good Jasper.” The gem hosting the workshop sounded surprised. “To think I thought you weren’t paying attention.”</p><p>“I’m a gem of many surprises.” While that was true- this was simply a guess. She was often asked whether she thought a certain response would be appropriate or not, so she figured she’d either get it right without the embarrassment of asking what had just been said to her- or she’d get it wrong and say it wasn’t like she had bothered to listen.</p><p>“I’m sure you are.” That sounded more unimpressed than genuine- Jasper preferred that.</p><p>Jasper was asked so often to help pack away the seats after these workshops- since she could often do two gem jobs on her own- that this time she decided to do it before the moderators had a chance to ask. She hadn’t intended for it to be the outcome, but she was praised for her initiative.</p><p>If it were another Era she could take the praise graciously, and later tell herself she didn’t deserve it- but in this era she isn’t so gracious. She stuttered out a ‘I’m capable’, and went back to packing everything away.</p><p>Jasper decided to go for a walk to get her thoughts together, instead of heading straight home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is this a date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pearl and Jasper get a few quiet moments together- sooner than Jasper expected or had planned for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lot of fun to write!<br/>I was super happy to do both a drawing and a little story for this trade (there’s a link in the text of the drawing that I based this fic on).</p><p>I sprinkled in a little bit of angst, because it’s me, but there’s also a (hopefully) nice balance of sweet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the workshop, Jasper didn’t go to the fountain like Amethyst claimed she would tell Pearl she would. Instead, she decided to walk around some of the housing units. Most Gems were out of Homeworld tonight- something about a beach singing thing. Beach-loser?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper didn’t care for music, but she was glad it was on. It meant that there could actually be a half quiet moment in this settlement- why did they even name it after the primary planet of the lives they were trying to leave behind?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper painfully rubbed her hands down her face and groaned. She yawned as she walked out of the housing area of LWH. After a few more minutes of walking around, Jasper found herself leaning against a couple green buildings. They were oddly shaped- like everything here was. She sat herself down in a corner the building’s made.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t remember which classes were taught here, she just knew she hadn’t been in either of the buildings in a few years. Jasper closed her eyes and leant the side of her head against the wall. She could sleep right here, it wouldn’t be the first time she had slept outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every so often, Jasper heard footsteps go past- sometimes coupled with hushed whispers about her being in the corner. She didn’t care. Gems were gossipy, she was sick of it but didn’t do much about it- as long as she wasn’t dragged into the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was completely dark by the time she heard soft footsteps approach her. They were familiar footsteps- if she wasn’t who she was, she wouldn’t have heard them. They were so light on the ground beneath them, a much more steady pace than earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jasper?” The voice was quiet. It sounded as delicate as it’s owner looked- although she was anything but. “Are you awake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper partially opened her eyes to see Pearl crouching to eye level. Pearl’s hand was near her face- it was like she had been debating touching her. Jasper’s eyes locked onto Pearl’s- she didn’t have pupils, but Jasper was sure her blue eyes somehow dilated as a soft teal began to spread across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-uhh... did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... I’m just... here.” She had meant to say “no, you didn’t, I’m just sitting here” but half her words just came out as slurred groans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper’s voice sounded huskier than it usually did- something Pearl wasn’t aware was possible, but made the teal in her cheeks deepen regardless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper grunted as she put her arm up on the ledge of the building and pushed herself to be standing. Pearl watched in silence as Jasper stretched and brushed though her hair with her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only thing these stupid claws are half good for.” Jasper mumbled the words to herself- every since her corruption her fingernails had sharpened to points, and the ones her scars covered were significantly longer than the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl avoided eye contact. “Amethyst said you’d be by the fountain, but I thought she was, as she would put it, ‘just goofin’. I assumed she was, well-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking with you?” Jasper grunted as she put her hands on her lower back and leant back until it popped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl smiled. “Well... I wouldn’t exactly use those words, but essentially, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper hummed. “She told me she would tell you, however I never said it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl shook her head. “She may have surprised me with her seemingly sudden rise in maturity, but deep down she’s still the same old Amethyst.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper sighed. She had no idea what she was meant to say, and usually that meant she should spew out Era 3 propaganda- no matter how hard she tried, she still viewed it as propaganda. She guessed it was more of a connotation thing than a belief- like how she had to teach herself to not feel enraged by her Diamond’s shattering at the mention of Rose Quartz.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been drilled into us that even though everything is different and we’ve changed and whatever, we’re still the same gems.” Jasper rubbed the back of her neck. “So she’s sure to piss you off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Jasper.” Pearl chuckled- it’s funny hearing Jasper say things like that. “You know, it feels horrible to say out loud, but I like her much better now... or at least, we get along more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper raised an eyebrow. “You used to hate her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl took a moment to respond. “No. I never hated her. She just frustrated me a lot. I guess part of it was jealousy...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you be jealous of a-” Jasper cut herself off, Pearl probably wouldn’t be very happy with her if she said Runt. “-of her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess part of me was jealous that she got the start at life we never could- she emerged without any of Homeworld’s programming. I think a larger part of it was that she was from Earth, and Rose adored anything from Earth...” Pearl trailed off as her thoughts wondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I think you’re better than some Earth Quartz.” Pearl didn’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed at what Jasper said. Jasper was quick to change the subject before Pearl could respond. “You know, I wasn’t fucking with you earlier- I didn’t realise you were flirting-“ Jasper looked away “-if that’s what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl could feel the tinge in her cheeks. “I uh- it was what I was doing. I do it a lot lately... with a lot of people I mean- it’s nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amethyst tried telling me, but I didn’t believe you would- no one has flirted with me since the war. It’s been so long I guess I forgot what it was like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl laughed awkwardly. “Yeah... Amethyst told me about that.” She felt bad that she already knew what Jasper was telling her- it wasn’t often Jasper would make comments about herself unprompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, did she?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl shrugged with a smile. “You know Quartzes.” Pearl’s eyes widened as if she was suddenly realising which Quartz she was talking to. She began to stutter. “Wait I- No- I didn’t mean-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper‘s laugh was a loud bellow that quickly trialed off. She took a deep breath before speaking. “No, no. You’re completely fucking right. Quartzes are very gossipy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl sighed in relief, a smile prompting her to test some small limits. “While I don’t like to generalised anymore, I’ve always said Quartzes, well actually, I was talking about Amethysts when I said they can be quite rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper chuckled. “You’re right. At the end of the rotation we’re all just giant-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud crash followed by a few choice words and laughter drew both the gems attentions. The noise came from inside the a building from across the walkway. That was probably a good thing, Jasper’s language was going to be... stronger... than Era 3 acceptable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t at that beach thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl looked back up at Jasper. “Me? No- I’ve already done a couple human social events this week. They were such fun, but I do have what the humans call a social battery,” Pearl raised her hand and pointed to the sky, quickly assuming Jasper wouldn’t understand the term “which means that I have a limit in social interactions that I can adhere to before feeling socially drained. It can be quite limiting at times, but it is good to set boundaries.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper nodded along. Maybe something she has- although she must have less of it than Pearl does. “If your social battery is out of power I can leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl put her hands out in front of her. “Oh no! I want to talk to you- I’m just not in the mood for crowds right now.” That’s not entirely true, Pearl had been planning on going after essentially being rejected by Jasper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper scoffed. “That’s my default setting... so you want to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Jasper, and from what Bismuth tells me, you’d like to talk to me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper felt embarrassed- she still hadn’t dealt with her conflicting feelings over the interaction with Bismuth. “So she spoke with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes- that’s why I came out here to find you. She wouldn’t tell me why you wanted to talk though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She pulled the same thing on me- and then gave me some speal about her not having the right to speak for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl gave a knowing smile. “Oh Bismuth- sometimes I worry she respects me too much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper just shrugged and mumbled. “I mean, you deserve it. So...” Jasper felt like her form would swallow her whole. Why are conversations so hard? Why was this one a different kind of hard?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper felt caught off guard. What was she meant to do? Okay- social interactions. Small talk. Don’t ask about the weather, that’s stupid, you can both see that the weather is dark. Just ask something! “What- have you been... up to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well-“ Pearl debated asking Jasper what she had really wanted to talk about, but figured that might push her away. “I’ve actually been quite busy lately!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I took it upon myself to start a project involving the old parts of the colony- you know, like fixing them up, making them more Era 3 friendly.” Pearl thought that Jasper took pride in her achievements and things she exceeded in, so she hoped that talking about her own accomplishments would impress her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper leant her elbows against the ledge behind her. “Elaborate for me? If you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl would be happy to elaborate- that’s not even a question. “I personally oversaw the reconstruction of the sky arena.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, really?” Jasper knew what a sky arena was, she’d seen many on different colonies- </span>but she didn’t know which arena Pearl was talking about. Jasper didn’t remember seeing a Sky Arena on Earth, but she didn’t exactly have time to explore the colony during war, and since Era 3 began, she hadn’t gone far from her old cave or LHW.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think the new design is an improvement.” <a href="https://pmw-fan-art.tumblr.com/post/639063452535668736/secret-santa-for-gyros-zeppelis">In the short seconds Pearl had her eyes closed, Jasper gave a small smile.</a> Pearl looked so proud of herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Urg, tell me about it.” Well, Jasper surely couldn’t crush Pearl now and tell her she had no clue what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper listened as Pearl began to tell her about different things she had done since helping set up LHW. Jasper already knew about all the classes Pearl teaches- she takes half of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl seemed very passionate- something you wouldn’t expect of a Pearl before this Era, yet Pearl had been doing this since before Jasper had emerged. It was admirable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper couldn’t believe she was admiring a Pearl of all gems, but it felt right. This Pearl deserved the admiration- if only Jasper felt she deserved the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Outside of classes, have you done anything for Little-Homeworld?” The words could easily be taken as judgemental, but Pearl’s tone was only filled with curiosity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? Nothing, I don’t do anything outside of classes and workshops.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper had meant that sincerely, but Pearl just giggled. “Oh come on, don’t be ridiculous. I know for a fact that you’ve become very involved in sports- I’m sure you’ve done something outside of that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She racked her gem for something she had accomplished since Era 3. She built a cave? Not impressive. She got shattered? Stars don’t even go there. Joined LHS? No wait- Pearl asked for stuff she’d done for LHW. Fuck, had she done anything noteworthy? Had she contributed anything more than bare minimum, if that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess a few years back I made an off hand suggestion to build a sparring location.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Pearl stood on her tippy toes in excitement “That was your idea?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper nodded. “Yeah.” Okay, in conversations you’re supposed to keep talking even when you could get your point across in few words. “I approached Bismuth a few years back- I’d already done a number on the local ecosystem, it had began to grow back, but it wasn’t great. I thought the area might have potential to be put to use.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl definitely wasn’t impressed when Jasper first joined LHW to find out what she had done to the woods. She knew about Jasper’s cave, and while she didn’t approve she thought it was better than Jasper reeking havoc in LHW- but she was livid to find that Jasper had completely ruined a larger area of the woods a couple miles away. She had already said her piece on that subject though- on multiple occasions. This conversation was about the arena.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I do believe it has a good purpose now. I know you and Bis get a lot of use out of that place- as well as many other gems, including myself. I remember Bismuth was very excited about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did she not spar before the arena had been established?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh goodness no- Bismuth loves sparring too much. We used to just do it on the beach. However an actual building is much safer and more responsible.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper shifted her arm so she could lean her cheek on her closed fist. “Honestly I was just sick of not fighting- although that may be my default.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl clasped her hands together and pointed both her index fingers to Jasper. “You knoooow, it’s been a while, we should have a session again soon!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That could be nice. I suppose you’re an okay opponent.” Jasper purposely put on a dismissive tone, but the truth was that she enjoyed sparring with Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl’s style was so much different to hers. Pearl was evasive and calculated- her movements were fluid. Jasper relief on her larger form and superior strength, although at times she could be as calculated with her movements as Pearl. While Jasper often won, Pearl definitely put up a fight. Better than most Quartzes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl took a step closer to Jasper and lowered her voice. “Maybe I could even spar with you, like I would with Bismuth.” Jasper didn’t often find herself stumbling over her words, but she did in this moment. Pearl and Bismuth are quite... flirty... when they spar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper’s elbow slipped out from under her- it threw her centre of gravity off, and her whole form fell to the ground before she could correct it... so much for Pearl thinking she was cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper took a moment to groan at her clumsiness. She rolled herself onto her back. She could easily pick herself back up, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Pearl covering her smile with one hand and reaching out to her with her other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl was offering to help pick Jasper up- Jasper debated over it for a moment. Jasper tried to hold Pearl’s hand, but ended up holding half her arm along with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper’s eyes widened when Pearl placed her other hand around her wrist and helped lift her up with more strength than she had expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shouldn’t be surprised- this was the Renegade Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Jasper was well known for being the best Quartz made in an unlikely kindergarten, Pearl was well known for being an excellent soldier despite that not being her purpose. Their situations seemed so different at first glance, but sometimes they were two sides of the same dice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Jasper, you’re... different to a lot of Quartzes I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper looked embarrassed. “Because I fell? Pretty sure that was more Quartz-like of me than most of the things I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean- I’ve never seen a Quartz with eyes like yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? My eyes are the same yellow as-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl shook her head and smiled. “Jasper, I’m trying to say your eyes are beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-“ Jasper looked down to realise she was still gripping Pearl’s arm. She let go and took a step back. “Yeah, no- I can’t do this.” Jasper went to walk away, but froze when she felt small hands on her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Jasper let Pearl stop her, but she didn’t turn to face her when she spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t your fault. It’s just been a long time-this doesn’t come naturally to me like it used to. I don’t think I’m made for it anymore.” Jasper felt embarrassed to admit that to Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Jasper couldn’t see, Pearl didn’t look like she was judging her- she looked genuinely confused. “I thought gems would have been all over you. I mean, I assume you were flaunted around as the poster-gem for what a Quartz is meant to be!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one has flirted with me since the war. They were either too afraid of me, or thought I was disgusting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl frowned and took a few steps so that she was in Jasper’s sight. “There are many words I could describe you as, but I don’t think disgusting fits. And no bias changes that- I didn’t think of you as such when you were actively fighting us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper just sighed. “I’m disgusting because I’m from Earth- who would want someone from a failed colony? It doesn’t matter how well I was made. It was bad enough when they knew I was from Earth, Diamond forbid they knew what kindergarten I clawed my way out of.” Jasper looked away in shame. “I preferred the days I was working for Gems who thought I was another one of Yellow Diamond’s soldiers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl reached a hand to Jasper’s shoulder. “That’s horrible. Jasper, I’m so sorry that y-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper put a hand over Pearl’s- she was going to push it off, but couldn’t make herself when she felt the smaller hand under her palm. “Don’t. I don’t want your pity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl sighed- it was a knowing sigh. “Well... I know it doesn’t fix the past, but I think they missed out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They probably didn’t.” Her words started off as a mumble, but got clearer as ther thoughts got more directed. She took a step away from Earl. “They acted like I would dissipate them like a destabiliser if I touched them- if they were anywhere near them they’d contract some sort of impurity.” Pearl wasn’t there, she didn’t need to know- so why was Jasper still talking? “Being around someone who made you feel that way wouldn’t be much to miss out on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t feel that way.” Jasper looked away and grunted. Pearl grabbed one of Jasper’s hands with both of her own. “However, I do feel that it’s good that you’re talking about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper brushed Pearl’s hands away, and turned so that Pearl couldn’t see the warmth of her cheeks spread. “Of course you’d say that- it’s your job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I mean it- we’ve all noted that you don’t talk about things in our classes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper threw up her arms to no one in particular. “Why would I want to say things to a whole class full of gems- and humans? It’s so many- so much- I don’t even want to talk in the first place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper felt a hand on her elbow before she saw Pearl out the corner of her eye. “Well- I think part of you does.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-“ She pulled back from Pearl and slammed a closed fist on the ledge, causing small cracks. “-not today, not now. I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it right now...” Pearl was fidgeting with her fingers. Jasper watched how her slender fingers interlocked just to be pulled away again. She watched Pearl run the pad of her thumb over her knuckles, over and over again. “I know from personal experience that it’s hard Jasper, but I really think you need to be more kind to yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper hummed in response. Although she didn’t want to admit it, Pearl was probably right. Jasper awkwardly laid both arms across the ledge and put her forehead on the wall in front of her. Deep breaths, when you get frustrated you take deep breaths instead of yelling. “Why would you know from personal experience?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl seemed to debate over whether telling the truth or not. “Excluding the most recent few years, I’ve spent the last 6,000 years- well, more like 11,000 actually- thinking I wasn’t good enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper turned to Pearl. “What? How could you think you weren’t good enough when you surpassed everything a Pearl was made to do? You exceeded. You-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weren’t you the same?” The question threw Jasper off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I was a Quartz who simply excelled at being a Quartz. You’re different. You’re a Pearl- something made for silent obedience, it was drilled into your gem that you were’t meant for anything more than a containment unit and a file keeper. A servant. You took who took on the role of a Quartz during the war- you spent thousands of years being a gem outside of the authority, something that and now you’re teaching others to do the same. That’s so much more than me- you’re so much more than me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was at least twice in the same conversation that Jasper had complimented Pearl at her own experience, and Pearl wasn’t going to put up with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those words were kind but you don’t have to put yourself down to be nice to someone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? Doesn’t makes the compliment worth more if it comes from a lower level?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl frowned. “No- Jasper that doesn’t even make any sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes it does. If a compliment is given to a rank 8 gem from a rank 5 gem, then that compliment is from 3 levels down, but if the compliment comes from a rank 2 gem, then it’s 6 levels down. It makes the compliment worth more because it’s putting the other gem 6 levels above them rather than 3.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JASPER! Your value is not based on a rank!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper chuckled. “Of course it is. Maybe it’s not as blatantly obvious as it used to be, but there is still a ranking system in play. Era 2 was about a more military based status in my eyes, but Era 3 is a social status. Your value is based on how you contribute to society.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not about value Ja-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pearl I’m just trying to say that in this Era, I’m worthless compared to you. There’s no need to make a big deal out of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing that haunted Pearl the most was that Jasper didn’t sound deranged. She was speaking casually, something she couldn’t manage in most conversations. “Don’t say that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? It’s Era 3. I can say and do whatever I want as long as it’s not hurting anyone. I’m telling you you’re better than me- who does that hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl cupped Jasper’s face with both hands. “Jasper, you’re hurting yourself.” Jasper didn’t move- she just looked into the eyes in front of her. Pearl looked hurt by Jasper’s words, and Jasper could see her own drained reflection in Pearl’s eyes. “You don’t really think you’re worthless, do you?” Jasper’s ears began to ring. She didn’t answer, she just looked into Pearl’s eyes. “You’re not worthless Jasper.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper’s expression changed as she covered Pearl’s hands with her own- it was like she was pleading Pearl for forgiveness. “I’m just trying to show you that I think you’re good!” Why couldn’t Pearl see that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate the sentiment, but you’ve got it wrong- telling someone how horrible you are, or how much better you think they are than you, isn’t how you’re meant to express that you like them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper groaned and stood at her full height, leaving Pearl’s hands to drop. “Then I don’t know what I’m supposed to do- no matter how hard I try, I can’t understand this Era.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl wanted to help Jasper through this- but she was still figuring this stuff out herself. She had made a habit of projecting herself onto others in the past- thinking she was helping them, but in reality she was pulling them into her negative behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we just go for a walk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper debated saying no- she’d already made a fool of herself, but she let Pearl lead her out of LHW anyway. Jasper stayed silent as she followed Pearl to a tree stump on top of a hill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl sat in front of the moss covered stump. “This used to be my favourite tree- although there was an incident a few years ago where I was inside my gem and my training hologram hadn’t poofed with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper sat cross legged next to Pearl, who leant her bent knees on her leg. “I don’t think I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you know my holograms, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct. You use them in classes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I was trying to demonstrate some of my sword fighting techniques with my hologram and I allowed myself to get distracted and she poofed me. Apparently while I was gone she stayed in sword training mode, and cut down this tree.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, wish I could have seen it be that badass instead of teaching about Earth communications.” Pearl laughed. “Why come here if your tree was destroyed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s still a place special to my heart, even if it’s not the same anymore... the sky looks lovely tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper followed Pearl’s eyes to the sky. There were clouds, but they didn’t completely cover the sky. There were different shades of blue with small sparkling starts scattered across them. Jasper didn’t overly see the appeal, but she didn’t look away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither of them stopped looking to the sky as they spoke. “It was wrong of me to say those things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were expressing your opinion- there’s nothing wrong about opening up to someone. I’m honoured that you trust me enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper stretched. She didn’t care for the wind petals, but Pearl seemed mesmerised by the way they swished leaves and and other things through the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl leant against Jasper’s side as they looked up into the sky. “You know, flirting is so much easier when I don’t realise I’m doing it. I mean- I’m apparently quite a good flirter, but only when I’m completely-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper cut Pearl off. “Oblivious?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl just laughed. “Utterly so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That works then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Pearl looked up at Jasper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither of us realise you’re flirting- so I’m just as oblivious as you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl laughed as she leant against Jasper. “You’re right. It’s a perfect match.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some time in silence, Jasper shifted her body away from Pearl so that she could lay down. She crossed her arms in front of her and rested her chin on it. She looked up at Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl had said ‘as equals’. Jasper had never thought of them as equals. First she thought of her as a defect, even a defect of a higher ranked gem was less than Jasper, so a defect of the lowest ranked gem was nothing. Then she saw her as her Diamond’s Pearl- she was still a Pearl, still less than a Quartz, but not nothing anymore. Then she saw her as something slightly better than herself- Steven’s family were people he desired, which made them better than something he wanted to leave him alone an find something better to do with their life. Now though, Jasper thought the world of Pearl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t understand why. She couldn’t figure out when she had stopped finding her annoying and started to admire her strength and the way she held herself. Started to idealise her. Maybe it was after Jasper realised that Pearl was a soldier- just like her; but better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t just that anymore. Jasper found time for Pearl. Usually she would just stumble across a situation and decide whether she wanted to do something or not- like when she first took part in sports after someone had accidentally hit her in the back of the head with a baseball.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d been spending so much time together lately- talking about their fighting techniques. Spending hours talking about different war strategies they had come up and and put in place those thousands of years ago. They’d been on different sides, but they still could appreciate each other’s </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper had even started to let Pearl introduce her to some human things- with little protest- both inside and outside of class. Pearl had noted that Jasper was a problem solver, and has started doing puzzles with her- although Jasper just points to a piece and where she thinks it could go for Pearl to move it instead of touching them herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hasn’t been all the time, but for some time it’s been weekly that Jasper had been seeing Pearl outside of classes and sports- she didn’t realise how much she’d been enjoying this Gem’s company until Amethyst made it oh so clear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bismuth said you seemed... confused... earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you really want to talk to be about? Because I know you didn’t just want to ask about my extracurricular activities.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper closed her eyes. “I don’t know.” Pearl won’t accept that for an answer, so hurry up and figure out the truth. “I guess I just wanted a second attempt at our first conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Jasper groaned. Pearl was always prompting people to say more, to explain themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t have all the information I have now.” Jasper sighed. She knew Pearl would ask her to elaborate. “I think I felt bad about the way I treated you. I was dismissive and- I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t exactly being the most direct either- I don’t blame you for misinterpreting what I was trying to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper smiled. “Well, what were you trying to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl looked confused. “I- I was asking if you wanted to hang out in the afternoon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper put her hands up to awkwardly shrug her shoulders as she laid on her stomach. “I can’t, I have to go to a workshop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl gave a small laugh and sighed as she clued on to what Jasper was doing. “How about after then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper leant her forehead onto her arms and smiled away from sight. “Yeah. I’d like that.” Jasper rolled onto her back and laid her head in Pearl’s laps. “Is this okay?” Her words were basically a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl smiled and traced a finger over the split in Jasper’s stripe. “It’s more than okay.” Jasper was built to be able to take powerful blows to her form without dissipating, and yet her form felt so sensitive under Pearl’s touch. She couldn’t help but twitch- Pearl noticed. “Oh I’m sorry, do you not like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl began to pull her hand away, but a much larger hand grabbed it tightly. “No- please.” Jasper looked panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just not used to it?” Jasper didn’t answer. “You know, I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper closed her eyes. Pearl can’t promise that. Everyone goes somewhere. Jasper felt the smaller hand rest on her face again, this time her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper’s eyes opened to see Pearl looking down at her. Jasper would usually view any interaction like this as pitiful, but Pearl looked so content looking at Jasper. Pearl’s spare hand began to stroke Jasper’s hair. Pearl’s smile turned into a small laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper frowned. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl gently tapped Jasper on the forehead. “Oh, don’t be a pouty protolith.” Jasper was about to object, when Pearl brushed a thumb over her gem to go back to rubbing her cheek. It made her shudder, as if a cool breeze had blown over her. She wished she’d held onto her blanket instead of dropping it off at home before the workshop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper felt Pearl’s fingers begin to rub though her hair again. “You’re just a lot softer than I expected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is nothing soft about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you’re very tough Jasper.” Pearl’s tone along with a few gentle taps felt very patronising. “I noticed your hands are quite rough, but your form is so soft over where your helmet protects, and your hair feels even softer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry that my hands aren’t soft like yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl sighed. “That’s nothing to apologise for. We were built differently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl grabbed Jasper’s left hand in both of hers. One of her hands held onto Jasper’s palm as a finger traced along her corruption scars. She usually hated anyone merely looking at them, but the way Pearl handled her with such delicate care felt nice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl intertwined their fingers as Jasper looked up at her. Pearl’s hand felt so small and soft within her own, Jasper felt scared to move, like any small movement would scare Pearl off. Jasper couldn’t believe she was enjoying being coddled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl wrapped Jasper’s hand around her own, bringing her spare hand up to run her fingertips across Jasper’s hard knuckles. Pearl leant her head forward, as she brought Jasper’s hand up to her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small kiss planted on each knuckle- the first kiss Jasper had felt in thousands of years was softer than any she had felt in the past.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper looked away as she quickly pulled her hand away from Pearl. She pushed herself into a sitting position and held her hand to her chest, before she wrapped her other hand over where Pearl had kissed- she looked embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d tell me if I do something you don’t like, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper shrugged. “I didn’t dislike it.” She didn’t want to look at Pearl. “I don’t understand why I’m reacting this way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl put a hand on Jasper’s back. “Maybe I’m overwhelming you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t made to be overwhelmed.” She struggled to make her voice sound devoid of tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t made to sit in front of a tree stump with a Pearl telling you you’re pretty either, but here we are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper hugged her knees up to her body- it felt so unnatural to allow herself to feel vulnerable, let alone express it. She felt ridiculous. “I don’t think that’s a good word to describe me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a better descriptor of you.” She almost choked on her words. “Is this a date?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl felt taken back- first by the implication that Jasper thinks she’s pretty, and then by the sudden rushed question. She stumbled over her words before finding the right ones. “It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper turned herself around and hesitantly touched Pearl’s cheek like she had done to her. “I think I want it to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl’s hand barely covered her own. “You think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” Jasper sighed and closed her eyes. “This is all very confusing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay to be confused.” Jasper kept her eyes close as Pearl leant her forehead against Jasper’s- a quiet shared moment. Jasper had never touched someone’s gem without it being in malice before- and no one had touched hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her while form warm up having Pearl’s gem gently rest against her forehead as Pearl’s nose brushed against her own gem. Jasper imagined this is how it would feel to fuse with someone close to you because you cared about them, rather than a stranger to win a fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper pulled back from Pearl, but only slightly- they continued to sit with their fingers interlocked into each other. Jasper kept her eyes on their hands as Pearl rested her lips against Jasper’s forehead- she wasn’t kissing her, it was almost like she was smelling her hair, or just resting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s okay to be confused. She replayed Pearl’s words over and over in her head. It’s okay to be confused. The buzzing of Pearl’s phone interrupted both Jasper’s thoughts, and the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper tuned out while Pearl answered the call- it would be rude to listen in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry Jasper, I have to go back to LHW- there was an issue with some administrative work and I’m the only one who made copies.” Pearl tapped to her gem. “I keep many important things in here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper gave a sad smile. “I’m sure you do.” Even though she needed time to figure anything out, she knew didn’t want this moment with Pearl to end. “You remember the way I handled you, earlier today..?” Jasper let herself trail off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes- well...” Pearl’s cheeks quickly went to a deep teal colour, almost skipping the light teal. “You didn’t hurt me! It was unexpected but uhhh-“ Pearl looked away from Jasper as she laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you- but my actions were... disproportionate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pearl rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, I’ll take that as an apology- OH! Wait a second.” Quick to change the subject. “This did remind me about something I almost forgot!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jasper saw a flash of light from Pearl before it dimmed to show something in Pearl’s hands. Pearl didn’t notice when Jasper flinched- Jasper couldn’t remember if she had ever seen her pull anything other than her weapon out of her gem before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, I thought I would give you this.” Pearl placed what she had pulled on Jasper’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a blanket.” Jasper gently wrapped her arms around the blanket on her chest, as she looked up at Pearl. She didn’t want it to touch the ground, she wanted to make sure it stayed neatly folded against her form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Correct. I asked around and it seems to be the only thing anyone knows you like that I could actually give you. Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. “It’s much softer than the others I have.” Jasper looked away for a moment. “Thank you.” Maybe overwhelmed wasn’t always a completely negative thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gesture of Pearl giving her a blanket felt so different from when anyone else had in the past- Pearl coupled the gift with a kiss on Jasper’s cheek. Pearl had to stand on tippy toes, and ask Jasper to lean forward, all while trying to manoeuvre her nose so that it wouldn’t poke Jasper in the eye- it all made Jasper blush for almost the entire walk back to LHW.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blanket was a pale pink colour- no one had given her a pink blanket before. They probably figured she wouldn’t want anything reminding her of her diamond- but she felt the opposite. Seeing pink brought her comfort, it reminded her that she was made for someone, and she would have wanted Jasper to live life like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blanket was soft on her form, it felt nice. At home she used it as a pillow. It felt nice to rest her face on, and when she shifted to get more comfortable, she found it felt nice on her gem too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want to get it dirty. She didn’t carry it around like she would others. There had been a few blankets torn when she was out and about. She didn’t care if someone touched her blankets (only if they asked first)- she had plenty more at home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To keep it safe and clean she kept it at home. She refused to let anyone else touch it, well, unless Pearl wanted to. Only Pearl was allowed. Jasper had never been so pedantic about any of her blankets before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided Pearl’s blanket was her favourite.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>